


Loving His Empress

by DWM23



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Magleena, Mileena deserves some love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: After a hard day of defending Outworld, Magnus Shadrix is tired. But his Empress has plans for the evening...





	Loving His Empress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my MK fic “In Pursuit of Peace”. You can read it over on FanFiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13150904/1/In-Pursuit-of-Peace

Magnus was tired. His bones ached and his body was sore all over. The day had been a long one, a group of rebel Osh-Tekk having mustered outside the city walls, rousing all sorts of chaos and forcing Magnus to intervene. The Tarkatans had taken their sweet time getting there and Magnus had been busy most of the day. But once the rebellion had been quelled, they secured the area and then returned to the palace. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the palace, brilliant rays of golden light shining through the palace windows.  
Approaching the throne room, looking scuffed up and worn out, Magnus stood as tall as he could as he entered the room and found himself facing a seated Mileena Kahnum: the Empress of Outworld.  
“Welcome, Magnus.” She purred, rising from her seat at the sight of her lover. “Tarakah has informed me of your work outside the city walls.”  
“The Osh-Tekk appear to be growing bolder.” He mused in reply, bowing from the waist and wincing slightly. “But they will not bother us today.”  
“Very good.” Mileena softly replied, strutting over to him. “Your efforts have secured my rule for another day. Thank you, my love.” She whispered, a hand gliding across his stubble-covered jaw.  
“I aim to please, my dear Mileena.” Magnus replied, taking her hand in his. Mileena smiled, her teeth glistening in the evening light.  
“I... have something for you. A little something I made myself.” She informed him, turning around and strutting back to her throne. Magnus watched with intrigue as Mileena retrieved something from her royal seat before hiding it behind her and returning to his side. “I made this for you.” She said, revealing a handmade teddy bear. She offered it to Magnus with a smile, who took it with a grin. He chuckled lightly as he examined it in his worn hands.  
“Aw...” he whispered, smiling. Mileena folded her hands behind her and waited. Once upon a time she had tried to gift one to Scorpion, but the spectre had rejected her advances. Admittedly she was a little hesitant to give it to him, fearing another rejection. But she had a feeling Magnus would be much more receptive of the gift compared to Scorpion.  
“It kinda reminds me of Earthrealm.” Magnus quietly mused. The simple, homely gift brought back many memories of his life growing up. A life he could never return to. Looking up with a slightly emotional look in his eyes, Magnus smiled. “I will treasure this forever, milady.”  
“You like it?” Mileena wondered, hopeful.  
“I love it.” Magnus replied with a grin. Mileena smiled and reached up to kiss him, the gentle and loving embrace soothing their very souls.  
“You look tired.” She commented, withdrawing.  
“I feel tired.” Magnus replied, the day suddenly wearing him out once again.  
“Go and rest in my chamber... I will join you shortly.” Mileena whispered in a sultry voice. Magnus smiled at the command.  
“As you wish, Empress.” He replied.  
-  
Night was quickly falling and Magnus lay stretched out across the royal bed in Mileena’s chambers, arms folded behind his head as he rested. His robes folded and set aside, Magnus was clad in only a set of form-fitting pants. A series of thin bandages were wrapped around his arms and chest, helping to heal some of the wounds he sustained during the course of the day. Freshly washed and cleansed, Magnus was prepared to simply lie back and wait for Mileena. His new teddy bear sat on a chair beside him. A cute little reminder of the affection Mileena had for him. Lit only by candles, the peaceful glow that filled the room provided a soothing atmosphere that helped to calm him down.  
It had been a long hard day. Relaxation was the only thing that could sate him right now.  
But he had a sneaking suspicion that his Empress had other plans.  
The sound of the large wooden door creaking open informed him of Mileena’s arrival, yet Magnus did not yet look up to greet her. The Empress stopped where she was and drunk in the sight of his muscular form bathed in candle light. His training and battling had helped to define Magnus’ pectorals and six-pack. He was by no means hulking, but he was very fit and healthy.  
“Mmm... delicious.” She hummed with a smile, licking her lips. Magnus chuckled and sat up a little to watch Mileena’s approach. It was then that his eyes widened in total surprise.  
There stood Mileena, veil removed, clad in the revealing outfit she wore during Shao Kahn’s reign. Gone were the royal robes, replaced with what could only be described as stringy lingerie.  
Magnus swallowed nervously, tongue suddenly tied up and all words had vanished from his head. Mileena chuckled to herself and started walking, hips swaying as she ran her hands over her body. “Do you like it?” She wondered. Magnus could only nod dumbly as his eyes roamed Mileena up and down. Her breasts were virtually on display, save for a few strategically placed strips of pink fabric that also wrapped around her hips like a g-string.  
It might be overly revealing, but by the Elder Gods, did she ever look beautiful with it on. Unlike most people, who thought Mileena attractive until they saw her Tarkatan teeth (from there they called her all sorts of names), Magnus thought her to be completely and utterly beautiful. Teeth and all.  
Ever since his fateful battle with Raiden, their relationship had deepened significantly. Magnus had quickly come to love Mileena and she him, resulting in them becoming much closer and much more romantically involved. Officially, Magnus was considered a consort of the Empress.  
Or, as Mileena liked to put it, her lover.  
With this came a rather rigorous sex life that did little to satiate Mileena’s primal lust for him. Not that Magnus was complaining, mind you. He was starting to think that Raiden had not punished him, but rather, blessed him. Not only was Mileena a very beautiful woman but she also desired him, wanted him, and loved him.  
How lucky could a man get?  
He recalled one time where Mileena had asked him to sit on her throne so she might curl up atop him. The expression on Tanya’s face when she walked in on them was utterly priceless.  
His eyes remained glued to her body as Mileena strutted over to him, a slow, sultry walk that caused her hips to sway in such a hypnotic fashion. She drew closer to him, Magnus watching with rapt attention, arousal growing as her silky smooth skin glowed in the candlelight. “How do I look, my dear Magnus?” Mileena cooed as she let down her long, black hair.  
“Ferociously beautiful.” He answered, mustering whatever coherence he had left and leaning back as Mileena arrived beside the bed. With a soft chuckle, Mileena climbed atop him, settling down in his lap as she straddled him. She ran her hands across his scarred body, many portions of his skin still sporting half-healed wounds sustained during his brutal fight with Raiden.  
To her, they made him look all the more attractive.  
She gazed at him with her amber eyes, a partially predatory look coming over her as she eyed her lover trapped beneath her. Magnus’ hands began to wander along her hips, unclothed hands feeling her soft and smooth skin. Mileena lowered herself down, coming nose to nose with Magnus.  
“Kiss me.” She whispered. “Kiss your ferociously beautiful Empress.” Magnus obliged, happily so. They locked lips in a passionate embrace, Mileena holding his face as she pressed energetically closer to him. Her tongue slowly pushed into his mouth, his own coming to meet hers as the kiss quickly turned erotic. Mileena moaned into the embrace, her little noises spurred on as Magnus’ hands started to roam across her body. His right hand came to rest on the back of her head, holding her in place as his tongue took a turn invading her mouth. His left hand pushed a strip of cloth aside and started caressing her breast, gently squeezing and fondling her chest. Now feeling quite hot and burning up with arousal, Mileena broke off for a moment to gaze into Magnus’ electric blue eyes, her mouth open as she panted for air. Magnus could feel her hot breath and his gaze locked with hers, his right hand trailing back and down until it was resting on the curve of her bottom. He gave her rear a gentle squeeze and Mileena hummed in pleasure. “You treat me so well, Magnus.” She cooed.  
“I aim to please, my love.” He whispered in a husky voice.  
“Then love me...” Mileena replied, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips before she straightened up and pushed the other strip aside, fully revealing her silken breasts to him. Magnus paused to marvel at her perfection. He wasn’t quite sure if he should be thankful Shao Kahn was a perfectionist or critical of Shang Tsung for being a pervert. But he couldn’t argue with the results.  
Sitting up in bed, Magnus hands and mouth went to work pleasuring Mileena’s chest, tasting and feeling her succulent breasts and doing his best to make Mileena moan some more. His efforts slowly paid off, even as Mileena was running her hands across her own body, contributing to the sensual experience. Magnus’ tongue flicked her erect nipples, his teeth grazing her flesh ever so slightly. Mileena’s mouth remained open as she seemed to perpetually sigh and moan with his every action. But as much as his fondling of her breasts felt good, she wanted more. Cupping his cheek, she guided Magnus face to hers. “I can think of somewhere else where your tongue might be put to good use...” She told him with a grin. Magnus didn’t need any further hints and proceeded to lay back down. Mileena then adjusted herself until she was sitting on his face, letting Magnus nudge the pink cloth covering herself aside. He inhaled the musky scent of her arousal before reaching out with his tongue and starting to lick and stroke her outer folds. Mileena moaned, long and loudly, as Magnus started to pleasure her with his tongue. He tasted her sweetness, a gentle hum escaping his mouth as he continued to stimulate her. “Magnus...” She whimpered as his tongue dived deeper. The rippling shivers of pleasure that coursed through her body caused her to moan wantonly, grinding her hips down against his face as Magnus continued, encouraged by her reactions. His tongue found the bud of her clitoris and he quickly did something he knew Mileena would love.  
By generating a very small current through his tongue, he was able to stimulate Mileena in ways she could never anticipate. He’d done this a few times now, and each time it drove Mileena wild, regardless if she was expecting it or not. He did so again this time and the slight electric tingle combined with a very subtle vibration caused Mileena to cry out in absolute pleasure as he stimulated her sweet spot. Her body quickly grew flushed with his ministrations and Mileena found herself burning up for him. Biting her lip and whimpering in ecstasy, the Empress found herself needy for more of her lover. “Magnus p-please!” She moaned, growing desperate for something more than just foreplay.  
“A second longer, honey.” He whispered beneath her, content with driving her crazy with his tongue alone. This was one of the more unique applications of his powers which he had found to be quite formidable. Even when it came to teasing Mileena while she was on her throne, nibbling her earlobe and generating a small shock that made her shiver, he was discovering many uses for this little variation of his powers.  
Despite his desire to continue inflicting sweet torture upon his love, Mileena had other plans.  
“I... I-I c-command you...” She begged him, forcing her hips away from his lovely tongue. To emphasize her point, she reached back and started to stroke the growing bulge in his pants. Magnus temporarily stiffened up before allowing her to get the better of him. Releasing her legs and pulling back, Magnus watched as Mileena virtually tore the skimpy outfit off of her body before she settled back into his lap, breathing heavily and visibly flushed. Now she was wearing nothing save for her knee-high boots.  
A tantalizing sight if Magnus had ever seen one.  
“Looks like I know how to press your buttons.” He mused with a cheeky smirk. Mileena gave a breathy chuckle before grinding her hips against his crotch, causing him to involuntarily tense up and hiss as she teased him.  
“Two can play that game, dearest Magnus.” She replied, voice absolutely dripping with honey. Shimmying down his body, Mileena’s fingers danced around the hem of his pants, tantalizingly close to dragging them off of him altogether. But she waited, watching his reaction to see if he would reach a similar breaking point. Her own arousal had stained his pants right where she had been sitting and the comforting weight of her body atop him was now gone. Her fingernails grazed the bulge, teasing him through his pants. “Do you want me?” She wondered in a primal tone.  
“Yes... gods, yes...” Magnus growled in reply.  
“As you wish...” Chuckling to herself, Mileena pulled his pants down to his knees.  
She wanted him just as badly.  
Now equally naked, Magnus watched as Mileena’s flawless, naked body hovered over his lap, aligning herself before she settled down with a moan as he filled her. “Ohhhh...” Throwing her head back, Mileena let the incredible sensation overwhelm her, closing her eyes as she sank down on Magnus. The electromancer beneath her let out a strained sigh of satisfaction as he was caressed by Mileena’s warm and velvety inner walls.  
Gods how they both loved this!  
Once they were hip to hip and once Mileena had regained a small portion of her composure, the Empress leaned down close to Magnus, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Her hands came to rest along the sides of his head, holding him as her gaze locked with his. Magnus dared not tear his eyes away from her enchanting amber hues, his hands on her bare shoulders, holding her close. How he loved this kind of intimacy he was able to share with her. A totally complete sensory experience, the kind he could only get when he made love with Mileena, it was truly a unique experience that he craved and desired to feel over and over again. Then she kissed him, not passionately or aggressively, but lovingly and warmly. Mileena cherished Magnus through her lips, sighing into the embrace as their intimate union sparked pleasant feelings throughout her body. Magnus reciprocated, feeling totally in love with this beautiful Empress who wanted him with equal passion. Breaking off, Mileena paused to bask in her close proximity to Magnus. She reveled in his scent, the feeling of his breath against her cheek, the sensation of his rippling muscles against her smooth, naked flesh. It all felt so good.  
But above all, the trust they shared was just as precious as moments like these. Magnus was loyal to her, kind to her, sweet, gentle, considerate and supportive of her, moreso than any male she’d ever encountered. That was what made him great.  
And it was why Mileena had fallen for him.  
Tanya may haphazardly call him her ‘boy toy’, but Mileena thought so much more of him.  
“Make love to me.” She breathily whispered. Magnus gave a simple nod before he kissed her again and started working his hips in slow, rhythmic motions. Mileena broke off to softly moan, each thrust bringing with it its own kind of ecstasy. She clung to him, biting her lip and whimpering softly as Magnus did as she desired. One of his hands lowered to press against her lower back, keeping Mileena close as she writhed against him, instinctively moving her hips to match his thrusts.  
Time started to blur as Magnus made love to Mileena, the two holding each other close in the soft candlelight of Mileena’s royal chambers. It all became one long moment of pure sensory pleasure, moans and groans punctuating their rhythmic movements. Eventually, Mileena sat up, encouraging Magnus to rest while she did the work for a moment. Her pale hips started to move in slow circles as she ground herself against him, pleasuring them both in the process. Her lovely full breasts swayed in time with her actions, a truly hypnotizing sight that captured Magnus’ attention as he caressed her lower body. Mileena softly moaned as pleasure flooded her senses, the pure bliss she felt in this moment was absolutely indescribable. Something so perfect that only Magnus could understand. This was hevean. This was perfection.  
This was love.  
Noticing Magnus’ roaming eyes, Mileena felt unabashed by her rather wanton actions and decided to spur him onwards. Positioning one arm behind her head, Mileena displayed her body for Magnus, showing off her naked form for his pleasure as she continued to rock her hips back and forth.  
“So... beautiful...” He whispered, trying to keep his voice stable despite the pleasure he felt. Mileena gave a breathy chuckle and ground her hips against his, taking him as deep as she possibly could.  
“Oh Magnus...” She moaned, “you make me feel like an empress...!” Her declaration elicited a chuckle from the man below her and Magnus suddenly pulled her down into a hungry, passionate kiss that made Mileena’s head spin. She closed her eyes and gave in, wanting to come undone in his arms. As if he were reading her thoughts, Magnus upped his tempo, going harder and deeper and causing Mileena to react accordingly. “Elder Gods yes!!” She cried, completely lost to her wanton lust.  
Minutes turned to hours, Magnus and Mileena totally given to their mutual lust. Determined to bring Mileena to climax, Magnus gave his all, using his powers to constantly replenish his stamina. But he also kept busy with his hands and mouth, stroking and caressing his love as he coaxed her towards a sweet release. Mileena whimpered as his tongue lavished the pale column of her neck, teasing the flesh of her ear as he did. Her breathing had quickened, she could feel the pressure building, the edge was not far. “Magnus...! Magnus!” She moaned, his thrusting drawing her closer and closer.  
“Mileena... gods...!” He groaned in response. Magnus could tell his own end was not far off, but he was determined to get Mileena there first. His thrusts increased, another jolt of electricty teased Mileena’s ear, his groping hands squeezing her breasts and bottom, all to help bring her past the point of no return. Mileena could feel her climax coming, there was no turning back. She let Magnus carry her to that point, moans growing louder and louder until the pressure burst and she tipped over the edge with a cry of abandon, ecstasy rolling over her like a wave. Her nails dug into his shoulders, a stinging pain mixing with the sensation of her walls clenching around him. Magnus lost himself in the throes of her climax and growled as he came as well, emptying himself inside of her.  
They paused for a moment, seemingly suspended in time as their orgasms died down. Mileena’s shoulders heaved for air, her hair loose and mussed in front of her face, her body covered with a sheen of sweat. Magnus felt equally spent, sweat dripping down his forehead and clinging to his chest. Mileena felt her strength give way as she slowly let herself down until she was resting on Magnus, still gasping for air after her breath-taking climax. They lay entwined, Mileena content with using Magnus for a pillow, the silence of the room permeated by their mutual panting. Mileena’s right arm slowly wrapped around her lover’s neck while her right hand traced random patterns on his chest, savouring the feeling of his glistening muscles beneth her. Slowly regaining coherence, she looked at Magnus with a loving longing in her eyes, feeling completely and utterly taken by this man. A partial smile overtook her mouth as she regarded the post-sex appearance of her lover.  
“Did you enjoy that as much as I did?” She wondered.  
“Yes...” Magnus breathlessly answered. “It’s always good with you.” Turning his head ever so slightly, Magnus glanced down at Mileena’s resting body, her curvaceous form glistening with sweat.  
He felt a strong urge to say ‘I love you’. Why he didn’t he would never know... until Mileena surprised him.  
The Empress had been doing a lot of thinking over the past few weeks. She thought about her and Magnus and how much he meant to her. She thought about how much she wanted him and how much she cared about him. She felt so much stronger about him now, moreso since their successful rebellion. She didn’t just like him any more... and she knew she needed to explain her feelings to him.  
“When I’m with you, Magnus... I feel different.” She softly admitted. “I feel whole. I feel... complete. I feel strongly about you, so much more than simple affection. I’ve thought a lot about my life and, even if I couldn’t have the throne... I would always want you.” She told him, her heart beating so loudly Mileena was convinced he could hear it. Adjusting her position and guiding her face to his, her fingers slowly caressed his cheek as she stared into his bright blue eyes. Magnus held her gaze and saw something in her amber eyes he hadn’t seen before. He saw a deep yearning, laced with desire. “I love you Magnus.” Mileena told him in a hoarse voice. Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t realized Mileena’s feelings for him had run so deep.  
But now that he knew, this altered his perspective of them. Permanently.  
Pulling Mileena close, Magnus kissed her. It was a loving embrace and the feeling of her cool lips pressed against his was so perfect he didn’t want to end it. Then he suddenly rolled them over, putting him on top and pinning her to the bed beneath them. Cupping her cheek and savouring her surprised look of questioning, he then whispered,  
“I love you too, Mileena.” Neither of them had said so before. But now, their relationship was affirmed. Mileena smiled as his reciprocation of her affection and felt a single tear emerge from the corner of her eye.  
She felt whole. She felt complete.  
She hugged Magnus close with a fervour she had never shown before, simply desiring to be as close as physically possible. She was in love with this man and she refused to let him go. Magnus returned the expression, holding her closer. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of her loose hairs tickling his neck, her breasts pushed up against his chest as they held each other. After several long minutes of intimate closeness, Mileena turned and kissed Magnus on the cheek, before she started breathily whispering in his ear.  
“Take me Magnus!” She begged him, wanting to feel him again.  
“Your wish is my command...” He softly replied.  
-  
Many hours later, their second round finally came to an end as Magnus brought Mileena to hers. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, Mileena screamed her pleasure to the heavens as Magnus brought her to another rapturous climax. He was not far behind and once spent, they both collapsed into bed, definitively done for the night.  
Neither of them had ever felt closer before. And there was no place they’d rather be than here in each other’s arms.  
Mileena was last to fall asleep, her fingertips softly stroking Magnus’ jaw as she admired his tranquil expression. She’d never felt more in love with anyone before.  
And she doubted there would be anyone else she could love as passionately as she did Magnus.  
Pressing one last kiss to his chin, Mileena fell asleep in Magnus’ arms.


End file.
